


Just Like We Have Always Planned

by JulliaaWrites



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora/Catra is Canon (She-Ra), Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Future Fic, Happy, Lesbian Character, Married Adora/Catra (She-Ra), One Big Happy Family, Parents Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25078735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulliaaWrites/pseuds/JulliaaWrites
Summary: They couldn't fall asleep so Catra and Adora think about their lives and talk about how grateful they are to have each other.Wholesome Catradora fanfiction set in future
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 34





	Just Like We Have Always Planned

It was middle of the night in Brightmoon. One of its many moons was casting it’s light over the Etheria. Adora wasn’t able to fall asleep so she went to balcony to get some fresh air.

She was soon joined by Catra.

“Hey Adora! Couldn’t fall asleep either?” she asked her.

“No. I was just thinking” Adora looked at Catra’s direction.

“What about?” Catra was curious. She wanted to know what was on her wife’s mind. She would do anything for her and if anything is troubling her, she would do her best to help her or destroy the person who hurt her.

“Everything. Present, past, future. I can’t believe how far we have come since our time back in the Horde.”

“Tell me about it! I am so glad we came where we are now.” Catra smiled thinking about how her life is great now.

“Me too! We defeated Horde Prime, saved the world and now have 2 beautiful children” Adora said. “And most importantly I have the most amazing wife in the world and feel like the luckiest person in the universe!”

“You can’t have the most amazing wife if you are her! But I feel the same way, the luckiest person and all that stuff too!”

“Wow, you love me too? That’s so embarrassing!” Adora joked.

“We are married dummy!” Catra laughed. “And of course I love you!”

“I love you too! And honestly I am so happy I get to spend so much time with you and our children!”

“Who would tell that life can be this amazing?” Catra smiled.

“Yeah! It really is beautiful!” Adora smiled too.

They leaned in to kiss each other and stayed there on the balcony watching the stars in each others embrace. They have spent so many days hoping to get where they are now and now that they are here, they couldn’t be happier. They have each other, friends who love them and amazing children. Their lives are finally beautiful and happy and every day is an exciting happy adventure with people they love. And they know it, they know how lucky they are to have such a beautiful life and are so grateful for it. Everything is finally amazing, just like they have always planned.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This was my first She-ra fanfic. Hope you liked it! Feel free to leave comments down below. :D


End file.
